


忘记歌词

by phoenix727



Series: 失语 [3]
Category: Eason Chan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 关于忘词的故事-斯德哥尔摩情人的番外bdsm向，同好者的自娱自乐，不喜欢别点开一切与现实无关OOC预警





	忘记歌词

**Author's Note:**

> bdsm向，同好者的自娱自乐，不喜欢别点开  
> 一切与现实无关  
> OOC预警

“啊，so bad！”  
Eason站在叱咤颁奖礼的舞台上，此刻只觉得想爆粗口，好在他还记得这是公开场合。他的歌曲获了奖，这并不是什么新鲜事。不过在表演时接连不断地忘词让他很烦躁，烦躁的后果就是忘记更多的歌词，现在更是连含混过关都放弃了，直接漏过了一句歌词。  
表演结束后，歌曲的作词者小克并没有埋怨他，还给发了条短信宽慰他。但是Eason自己却很自责，什么临时来参加准备时间不够都是借口。  
“Eason，你在走神。”  
“对不起，主人。我在想……叱咤的表演。”  
“我看了。上一次你用心情不好做借口，这一次呢？”  
“是我不专业，没有借口。”  
Eason低着头，看上去很沮丧。  
“犯错没有关系，不用没完没了的自责。也许你需要一点小惩罚来消除愧疚感。”  
“是的，主人。”  
Calvin递给Eason一只羽毛笔和一叠纸。  
“既然你总是不记得歌词，就罚抄吧，抄七遍。”  
“可是没有墨水？”  
“你开始写就行了，不用墨水。”  
Eason疑惑满满地走到书桌边坐下，端详了那只羽毛笔，并没有什么特别。他试着在纸上写下歌名，刚写第一笔就停下了。  
“啊！”  
“继续写。”  
那一横是红色的，而Eason的手背上也出现了一道红色的划痕。这时他才明白，这只笔就像哈利波特里乌姆里奇的魔法笔，墨水是使用者的血。在知道写下一个笔画就是在手背上划一个口子的情况下，Eason提着笔悬在空中，迟迟写不出下一笔。  
“继续写，宝贝，这就是惩罚。”  
“主人，我真的再也不忘词了，这次就算了好不好？”  
“上次你也是这么说的。你是想自己写，还是我握着你的手写？你要知道，写的越用力，伤痕越深。如果让我来动手，你就等着手背上永远留下这些歌词吧。”  
Eason尽量轻地写下下一个笔画，手背没有多出新的伤痕，但是这一个笔画也看不见。  
“这可不行，你必须上交十份看得见字迹的歌词，给你三个小时，写不完的话，就别怪我下手狠。”  
Calvin说完就离开了书房，其实他是不想看见Eason的伤痕然后心软。

时间快过去三个小时的时候，Eason从书房出来了，鼻子和眼眶都红红的。  
“我写完了。”  
Calvin捧起他的左手，手背上交错的伤痕都流着血，层层叠叠看不清单独的字。他轻轻吻上手背，就像是向公主行吻手礼的骑士，那些伤痕慢慢愈合了。  
“记住教训，宝贝，没有下次。”


End file.
